


we never come undone

by loudippedincaramel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, freddie starts kindergarten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loudippedincaramel/pseuds/loudippedincaramel
Summary: “Why would you say that about our little boy? You’re a monster, Li!” Liam pats him awkwardly on the arm, clearly trying to figure out how serious his husband is.“I hate you, Lou. You know that, right?” Louis sobs again to cover his laughter, going into a coughing fit instead. “Alright, how about some pancakes when we get home?”“With bacon?” Louis sniffles.“Of course. What kind of man do you take me for?”
or: it's Freddie's first day of school. Liam and Louis just have to deal with it





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winglesswarrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winglesswarrior/gifts).



> Hi! First off, I apologize for being completely unoriginal and giving Louis a son named Freddie. Well, not really sorry but I also considered giving them a little girl, thought that'd be cute but nope. Freddie won in the end. 
> 
> Also, I hope this is fluffy enough for you and not just boring but yeah. As you requested! Lilo kid fic fluff :)
> 
> I guess I should apologize about all the talk about Iron Man, I'm just having feelings right now that I'd rather not admit to. so.
> 
> Title from Fight as One by Bad City (no judging, please)

“He’s gone! My little boy is gone!” Louis sobs, mostly faking it for the effect of annoying Liam but also because.. well.. his little boy is gone. Just for the day, but still.

“Honestly, Lou, he’s just going to school. He’ll be back in a few hours.” Louis drapes himself dramatically over Liam and sobs even louder, clutching him as the few parents left turn to look at them.

“Why would you say that about our little boy? You’re a monster, Li!” Liam pats him awkwardly on the arm, clearly trying to figure out how serious his husband is.

“I hate you, Lou. You know that, right?” Louis sobs again to cover his laughter, going into a coughing fit instead. “Alright, how about some pancakes when we get home?”

“With bacon?” Louis sniffles.

“Of course. What kind of man do you take me for?” With that, Louis straightens up, wipes off his face and grins a mile wide.

“The best in the world, love.” Louis kisses him on the cheek and bounces off to the car singing about bacon pancakes. Ha.

“You just did that so you didn’t have to cook!” Liam follows after him, locking the car doors so Louis has to wait for him. Fuck.

“Damn straight I did! Now will you please unlock the fucking door?” Liam climbs in his side and makes Louis stand there for thirty seconds, just so he can suffer. He curses Liam in about six different ways that is no different from every other Thursday when he gets in, buckling up and sulking. “I hate you.”

“Shut up, no you don’t.” Liam throws the car in drive and pulls away from the school, glancing in the rear view mirror at the school. It really will be tough, what with it being Freddie’s first day of Kindergarten and all.

Maybe Liam will make extra bacon for the both of them.

***

“Hey there, little lad. How was your first day?” Liam grumbles at Louis, muttering something about “never call _me_ a lad” and goes about driving them home.

“It was good, Daddy! I made a whole lotta friends!” Freddie bounces in his seat, hanging on to his little Captain America backpack.

“That’s great, love. How many?” Louis stares at his son, _their_ son, in awe as he goes on about how he made ‘ _two whole friends, Daddy! Two!’_ at school today. Even now, listening to Freddie brag about how Alex let him play with Iron Man, it still amazes Louis that this little guy is _theirs_. _They’re_ the ones responsible for him and _they_ are the one’s Freddie depends on.

It’s rather frightening, to be honest.

“What did you guys do all day?” Liam and Louis exchanges glances, trying their best to think of something _not_ along the lines ‘oh well, we had breakfast and did anything and everything to distract us from the fact that you weren’t here’.

“Well, we just did boring stuff you know.” Liam starts off, pulling the car into the driveway. “Watched some cooking shows, had some bacon, cleaned up the house.”

“That does sound boring.” Freddie contemplates for a moment, face scrunching up with the effort. “Maybe you guys can come with me to school tomorrow! That way you won’t be bored!”

They both manage to hide just how much they’d rather be bored at home. Not that it’s hard too, what with the way Freddie is beaming at them like he just had the best idea in the whole of existence.

“Honey, as much as we would love to,” Louis is already regretting letting Freddie get this far, “we just can’t. See, your Daddy and I already did so much school. If we went, there’d be less fun for you guys to have. We’ve done it all already, so now it’s your turn.” Freddie considers this. Louis maybe holds his breath. Liam is definitely white knuckling the steering wheel, hoping their son won’t react badly.

“Hmm. Okay, I guess.” They both breathe a sigh of relief. That went well. “But I missed you guys when I was at school today.”

Or  not.

Damn it.

“We missed you too, sweetie.” Annnddd Liam to the rescue again, god fucking bless. “But you had fun today!”

“I did!” And just like that. Freddie is back to being happy and bouncy and all is right again in the Tomlinson-Payne household again.

Freddie tells another story about his other friend, Hayden, while they get out of the car and into the house. They’re just finishing up setting supper on the table when Freddie finishes his story about him, Alex and Hayden playing with the sidewalk chalk during recess.

Supper is a blessing, quiet due to everyone shoving their mouths full and relaxing thanks to not having to keep up with stories of Kindergarten adventures.

The break doesn’t last long though, he’s right back to talking about all the stuff they did during class and promising to bring home a picture from art.

Soon enough it’s time for bed and after Freddie is nice and tucked in bed, Liam and Louis go about their own bedtime routine.

“He sure does talk a lot, doesn’t he?” Louis says around his toothbrush, mouth full of paste.

“Gee, I wonder where he gets that from?” Louis spits, then shoves Liam into the wall.

“Absolutely no idea where you got that from.” Liam just rolls his eyes and brushes his teeth, giving Louis an extra push out the door.

Louis poses as ridiculously as he can when Liam comes out, complete with a leg positioned just right and his head resting on one of his hands. It _might_ have been sexy if, say, Louis wasn’t wearing cartoon frog pajama bottoms. With purple socks.

Liam crawls on the bed like Louis is the sexiest thing ever anyways and plops on top of him, squishing him into the mattress and peppering kisses on the side of his face.

“What’s the matter, Lou? You’re acting like you’re stuck or something.” Louis giggles and starts squirming, trying to get flat so he can fight back. “C’mon, babe, move. You’re not moving! It’s like you _want_ to be stuck.”

Louis finally manages to get on his back, bringing his knees up to push Liam off. Liam starts to fall off the bed, of course bringing Louis down with him. They land on the ground with loud _thump_ and a few pained noises but then they burst into giggles.

“Shhh, we don’t want to wake Freddie.” That results in them laughing louder, both trying to cover each others mouths to keep quiet.

_Finally,_ they manage to stop and get back in bed, only a few stray giggles here and there slipping out.

“C’mon, early morning again tomorrow. Let’s go to sleep.” Louis groans and rolls over, waiting for Liam to get comfy.

“I hate early mornings.”

“You say that like you haven’t been getting up early every morning for the last five years.” He’s got a point but that doesn’t _actually_ make it any better. If anything, that makes it _worse._

“I still hate early mornings.” Liam finally gets the sheets where he wants them, laying on his side so Louis can spoon him.

“I know, love, good night.”

“Night, Li.” Louis yawns and as usual, fall asleep in just a couple of minutes.

***

Friday morning rolls around and Louis couldn’t be happier.

As soon as Freddie is out of the car and well on his way to the school, Louis throws his head back and groans.

“Thank fuck it’s Friday. We can sleep in tomorrow.” Liam chuckles at him, always amused by Louis’ misery. Fucking Liam.

“What if Freddie wakes up early?” Louis groans again and rubs his hand down his face.

“Then I’ll throw on Saturday cartoons and let him watch them while I sleep on the couch.”

“Lou, you’re always complaining about what shit they play.” Reasons never to confide in your husband, they rememeber things.

“I’ll take back every bad thing I ever said about them if they entertain him tomorrow.”

“You don’t even know if he’ll be up early.” Louis scoffs.

“Have you _met_ our son? Of course he’ll be up early. That kid inherited absolutely none of my bad habits and all of yours.”

“One, that’s not even possible and you know it. Two, how is waking up early a bad habit?” Louis smacks his arm, completely disregarding the fact that Liam is driving. “Ow!”

“I said so, that’s how. Now let’s get home so we can take a nap.” Liam, wisely, doesn’t disagree. He actually lets Louis take a nap when they get home, even going so far as joining him. Of course, when they wake up, they partake in an entirely _different_ sort of sleeping but Louis’ not complaining.

Today is shaping up to be a good day.

***

“Papa, Daddy? Can I bring friends home tomorrow?” Little Freddie waited until they were almost done with dinner to ask, which. Rude. Apparently, his little boy has caught on to the fact that his parents are happier after their stomachs are full.

“Sure, love. Who you bringing over?” Liam is currently covering his face with his hand but Louis can see the crinkles by his eyes, knows he’s smiling. They worried, like most parents (they hoped), that their son wouldn’t make many friends in school. Was worried that he was too used to being by himself that he wouldn’t _want_ any friends.

“Alex and Hayden. They said you gotta ask their mommy and daddy’s first though.” It takes everything he has not to let Freddie know that Louis is close to getting up and dancing.

“Do you have their phone numbers? Can’t let them come over if we can’t ask.” Surprisingly, Freddie pulls out two little pieces of paper and gives them to Louis.

“Mrs. Moore heard us talking yesterday and said we needed to get phone numbers so the grown ups could talk.” Freddie actually looks proud of himself, sitting up straight and jutting his chin out. Louis is _totally_ going to take credit for how fucking adorable that is.

“Mrs. Moore is a smart lady, isn’t she, Papa?” Liam breaks out of his little trance, clearing his throat and smiling first at Louis, then Freddie.

“Very smart, _Daddy._ ” Louis chuckles. It always amuses him when Liam calls him Daddy. “We’ll talk to their parents after dinner, okay?”

“Okay!” Freddie is smiling throughout the rest of his meal and really, that’s all Louis ever wanted for his son. For him to be happy.

***

After dinner, Liam gives Louis the good news.

“Alex and Hayden’s parents both said yes. They said they’ll bring the kids over just after lunch.” That’s great, wonderful even. Freddie is going to be stoked. But.

“You think we’re even qualified to keep three kids alive at once?” Liam shoves him.

“Don’t let their parents hear that, _please_.” Louis laughs at Liam, shoving him back. “Besides, we’ve done well enough with one kid for five years, surely three can’t be that difficult for a few hours.”

Louis, who grew up with four little sisters, knows _exactly_ how hard it can be to keep three little kids alive for a few hours. Which, suddenly makes him feel much better about doing it. He’s done it before, he can do it again. Still.

“You’re going regret saying that.” Louis rolls over and pretends to sleep. Let Liam think of _that_ when he’s dreaming tonight.

***

“Shit, why did we agree to take care of someone else’s kids? They’re going to die and it’ll be our fault.”

“Daddy! Papa said a bad word!” Louis tries not to laugh, especially since Liam is generally pretty good about not cussing in front of Freddie. Louis, on the other hand, well.

“Thanks, love. I’ll take care of it. Why don’t you go put up any toys you don’t want Hayden and Alex playing with?”

“Kay!” With that, Freddie skips off, singing about friends coming over and how maybe, just maybe, he doesn’t want them to play with his stuffed Baby Bear.

“Li, it’s gonna be alright. I promise.”

“No, it’s not. Three is a lot and they’re not ours and we’re _responsible for them._ ” He’s just about worked himself up and now Louis feels bad about his comment before bed last night.

“Listen, babe, I love you. But. You’re being really dumb right now.” Liam stops freaking out long enough to gape at Louis. “I did it when I was sixteen. I’m more than convinced _we_ can do it when we’re _both_ well adjusted adults.”

Liam and Louis both laugh at the joke, neither one convinced they’re well adjusted adults.

“You’re right. We can totally do this.”

“Of course we can, it’s just for a couple of hours. They’ll be gone by dinner time.” Liam takes a deep breath and then another for good measure. They’ll definitely get through this.

“Thanks, love.” Louis gives him a kiss and then grabs his shoulders with his best serious face on as he stares at Liam. “What?”

“What do we do when we say a bad word in front of our son?” Liam groans and shakes his head. It’ll take more than that to get out of this. “What do we do, Liam?”

“We apologize.” Liam hangs his head and Louis smirks. He has no room to be upset, Louis has gotten this exact speech _at least_ a dozen times.

“That’s right. Now, I suggest you go apologize to your son before his friends get here otherwise you’ll be apologizing to _three_ kids for saying a naughty word.” Just then there’s a knock at the door and Liam’s eyes go wide.

“Oh god, _three._ ” Louis shakes his shoulders until Liam looks at him again.

“I’ll get the door. You go talk to your son and let him know his friends are here.” Liam nods and heads to Freddie’s room, giving himself a pep talk just barely too soft for Louis to make out the words.

He gives himself a little pep talk as well on the way to the door. Not because of the kids, no. He’s more than confident they’ll be fine. Parents though? Well, he’s never really had much luck with parents.

“Here we go.” He mutters and opens the door. “Whoa.”

Louis blinks as he takes in the family, an absolutely _adorable_ family. There’s a long haired man with a shorter blond man standing behind a little boy with, oddly, black hair. Louis can’t help but chuckle as he realizes the men look more nervous about this than the little boy.

“Well hey there, lad.” Louis crouches down to the boy’s level. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Hayden. Where’s Freddie?” Short and to the point without being rude. Louis likes him already.

“He’s in his room with his Papa looking for toys to play with. Why don’t you go join him? It’s just down the hall.”

“Kay, thanks Freddie’s daddy!” Louis can’t help but chuckle, straightening up as Hayden runs past his legs.

“I’m Louis, by the way. Liam is apologizing to Freddie for saying a bad word.” The brunette laughs quietly while the blond outright cackles.

“Great to see you’re not an arse.” The blond says, still laughing. “Was worried you might have a problem with Hayden having two dads so we both showed up. Niall, by the way.”

“Niall! You can’t just say shit like that!” The brunnette scolds. Niall just rolls his eyes. “Harry, sorry Niall is an arse.”

“Careful, boys, Louis might make you apologize for swearing around kids, too.” Liam comes beside Louis and wraps and arm around his waist, holding out the other to shake their hands. “Liam. Do you guys want to stay? We made extra snacks.”

“Thanks, mate, but I think we’ll pass. This is the first time we’ve had a few hours to ourselves in a while. Figured we’d go to a nice lunch or watch a movie.” Niall looks completely unashamed about that while Harry looks a little guilty. Louis can’t really blame him. There’s a reason Freddie has spent pretty much every day with them.

“In that case, don’t worry, your child will be safe and returned to you in one piece.” Niall finds that funny. He’s the only one. Liam smacks Louis on the arm and Harry looks like he wants to do the same. “Seriously, you guys go have fun. We’ll see you after a bit.”

They say their goodbyes and as soon as the door shuts Liam scolds him for his words of ‘comfort’.

“Seriously, Lou. You can’t just say that to people we _just met._ ”

“It’s fine, they laughed.”

“And if they didn’t?” There’s another knock at the door and Louis sighs in relief. Thank god for distractions. “No remarks about how many pieces their kid will be in, _please._ ”

Louis rolls his eyes as he opens the door, ready to actually behave.

“Hi, I’m Liam.” Liam introduces himself before Louis can even think. He must not trust Louis. Not his worst idea. “Freddie and Hayden are down the hall if you want to join.”

As soon as he’s finished, a little girl takes off behind him, her dress a purple blur and her dark hair flying behind her. “Thanks!”

“Alex, no running!” Her father scolds, shaking his head when all she does is just barely slow down. “Zayn, by the way.” He holds out his hand to shake and Louis maybe gapes a bit at the two of them.

They’re both tall with gorgeous brown eyes and sleek black hair. Ridiculously, Louis thinks it’s adorable how they match. They look like the ideal couple found on posters everywhere. Alex’s mother holds out her hand next, her voice soft and beautiful and pleasing. Louis wouldn’t mind listening to her talk for hours.

“Sara, thanks for letting Alex come over and play.”

Zayn looks rather amused by Liam’s inability to stop staring, going so far as to smirk when he has to visibly make himself stop.

“No problem, would you guys like to stay? We’ve got extra snacks?” Liam knows as well as Louis that it’s an offer that will be declined. They both look ready for a date, probably having the same idea as Harry and Niall.

“Maybe another time, thank you.”

“Alright, alright. We’ll see you guys back here later. Go. Have fun.” Louis actually shoos them out of the house, pleased that he got a smile out of them both.

The door shuts once again and Louis can’t help but be happy that the parents are gone. Suddenly everything seems much less awkward.

“So, ready to have the best day ever?” Liam looks a bit pale but he nods anyways. “That’s the spirit. Now come on, I think I hear a few kids in need of entertainment.”

The house is relatively quiet, muffled voices that absolutely do _not_ sound like they need entertainment drifting through the hallway.

“Hey, kids! What are we doing?” Louis smiles a mile wide and sits next to his son, listening patiently as he explains how they’re making super heroes out of all his action figures.

“I’m pretending the army guy is Iron Man. Papa told me I should leave Iron Man at home.” Alex is pouting now, but she’s still making the army guy fly around.

“He’s probably right, there. I like Iron Man so much, I might just be tempted to steal him.” Alex looks horrified but then Louis is laughing and assuring her that no, he won’t steal her Iron Man. “Tell you what, we could get some paint if you want and paint him red and gold so you have you’re own toy when you’re here. If that’s alright with Freddie of course.”

“Yeah, she can have him. And then my dinosaur can eat him!” Freddie mimes his t-rex eating her Army Iron Man and she squeals, making the little green monstrosity shoot back and fly circles around him. Hayden joins in, his temporarily acquired Black Manta helping Alex to beat up the dinosaur.

Freddie finally gives up, letting his dinosaur drop to the ground with a very dramatic cry of pain. He even goes so far as to follow suit himself, falling on the ground and lolling his tongue out.

“I think that’s our cue to go find paint.” Louis nudges Liam, finally getting him to tear his eyes away from the kids long enough to help him.

“Did you have to threaten to steal her toy though?” Liam doesn’t really seem that concerned. More like he’s thinking Louis is mental rather than mean.

“Of course.” Louis digs through their art supplies trying to find all the colors he needs. He figure he may as well let the boys paint too so they don’t feel left out. What’s the worst that could happen? “ Got her to stop being so sad, didn’t it? Damn it.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I can’t find any gold. We’ve got literally every other color imaginable but no gold.” Liam comes over to take a peek, biting his lip as he checks out their collection.

“You think it’ll be okay if we just use yellow? Wait, what did I say? Why do you look like I just kicked your kid?”

“Yellow?” Louis’ voice nearly cracks in the middle. “You want to put _yellow_ on _Iron Man?_  He’s red and _gold_ not red and _yellow_.” Louis goes on rambling about what an abomination _that_ would be and Liam is a little lost. He’s just as big of a fan as Louis is and he’s not that upset. Then again, he’s not a five year old girl so maybe there’s a difference that Liam just can’t see.

“Just, grab some paper and brushes and meet me out at the table.” Liam does as instructed, still lost on the whole yellow versus gold debate. “Kids! I’ve got paint!” Louis yells, chuckling when three sets of feet come running out.

“Do we get to paint too, Daddy?”

“Do I have to paint a toy?”

“Will you help me make Iron Man pretty?”

“Whoa, whoa. Chill out. Yes, Freddie, you guys can paint, too. Hayden, you don’t have to paint a toy and of course I’ll help you make Iron Man pretty, Alex.” Louis smiles warmly at them all. This was a great idea. “Now go get sat at the table and roll up your sleeves.”

The kids rush to the table, picking their spots and chatting about what they’re going to paint. Liam spreads some larger papers out in front of the kids, grabbing plates and paper towels to put the paint on.

Alex grabs excitedly at the red, eyes going excitedly back and forth over all the colors. Her face drops then and she slumps, mumbling. “There’s no gold.” Liam is, of course, dumbfounded. How can people be so picky when yellow is just a lighter gold?

Louis comes to the rescue then, pulling up a chair beside her and grabbing the yellow, along with blue and white paint.

“Freddie didn’t tell you his daddy was a magician did he?” Alex stares and shakes her head, eyes wide. “Well, I am.”

“You are?! No way, Daddy that’s so cool!” Louis has captured the attention of all the children, as well as Liam, so he makes a show, pushing up his short sleeves to his shoulders and grabbing a plate.

“This gold-making business is very tricky so you gotta watch close.” Louis grabs the blue and red paint, putting a little bit of both on the plate. “See, you start with these two. You just want a little but they need to be the same. Then,” he grabs the yellow paint and squeezes the bottle hard, letting a whole bunch of yellow come out, “you pour in yellow. Lots of yellow. Now,” Louis grabs a clean paintbrush and starts mixing the colors together. Sure enough they start blending into a nice, if not dark, gold color. “Papa? Would you be a dear and hand me the white paint and glitter?”

Liam grabs them both and hands them to Louis, smiling fondly at how all the kids are completely enraptured by the show of ‘magic’.

“Alex, dear, do you want Iron Man’s gold to sparkle or no?” She nods her head furiously, leaning closer to Louis. “Of course you do, Iron Man deserves to shine.” He throws in some white paint, “Just a little, to make it lighter,” and sprinkles some glitter in there as well. Sure enough, Alex now has a sparkly gold color in front of her.

“And you wanted to paint him _yellow_ , honestly.” He shoots Liam a look, completely missing Alex’s reaction.

Her eyes are wide and Liam’s honestly a little worried she’ll start crying. “Thank you, Freddie’s daddy!” Alex throws her arms around him and squeezes tight, then pulls back and immediately grabs for the paint brush, commandeering Louis’ help in getting her army guy just the right amount of red and gold to be the perfect Iron Man.

Liam sticks with the boys, helping them with deciding what to paint and what colors to use. It’s not that he doesn’t like Alex, he really does, but she has already taken a liking to Louis so Liam will just work on getting in her better graces next time.

Besides, Liam still feels like he’s in the metaphorical dog house because of the whole _yellow_ incident.

By the time they’re done painting it’s nearly four thirty and the parents are supposed to be back to pick up their kids around five. Alex moved on to painting on paper after her Army Iron Man was done and the boys both have two or three pictures done.

Alex is sitting pressed almost completely against Liam, having decided that maybe he wasn’t so bad after all, as long as it doesn’t involve superheroes. Liam nudges her and points at the time, getting Louis’ attention as well.

“Unless we want your parents to see you all covered up to the elbows in paint, I suggest we clean up.” Louis and Liam fall into the rhythm they always do after painting, Louis putting up all the supplies while Liam cleans Freddie up. Well, the kids in this instance.

Thankfully, Louis is done quickly and he helps Liam out, taking Hayden into the other room to get him cleaned up. Alex is already clean and wandering back over to the table to look at all the drawing spread out and drying.

Just as Louis is drying off Hayden’s arms and Freddie has run back out into the living room with a clean shirt on, thankfully he was the only kid who got paint on him, the doorbell rings. It practically turns into a party, their little apartment being way too crowded.

Hayden’s parents had run into Alex’s parents on the way up and they all walked up together, discussing their kids. Alex nearly drags her mom and dad over to the table, happily pointing out her drawing and explaining all about her Army Iron Man and Louis’ magic show with the paint.

“You just, magicked gold paint out of nowhere?” Niall asks, still holding onto Hayden’s hand and looking at his painting where his son had dragged him.

“I had four little sisters growing up.” Louis shrugs, trying not to look too proud of himself. “I had to get creative sometimes.”

“Well, Iron Man looks pretty awesome to me.” Zayn adds, picking up the toy carefully in case it’s still wet. “Is he _sparkling?”_

“That’ll be the glitter.”

“Freddie’s daddy helped me make him _really_ pretty!” Alex’s smile is possibly only rivaled by her mother, who looks as if she is hearing the best news all year.

“Well, he certainly is pretty, dear. Did you thank Mr. Louis for helping you?”

“Only about a million times. Honestly, it’s fine.” Louis smiles at Sara, hoping that they’ll get to do this again soon. All of them. For as terrifying as it was thinking of three kids being here, it was an amazing time.

“Well, thank you, regardless. Alex, honey, say goodbye to your friends, it’s time to go.” She gives everyone a hug, including Liam and Louis and follows her parents out the door, still bragging about her Iron Man and asking when she can come over again to play with him.

Hayden then all but rushes his parents out, shouting goodbyes and promises of returning to play more, all the while complaining about food. Niall laughs at his son’s train of thought while Harry looks a bit more like pouting. Louis’ not really sure what’s happening there but it’s sort of like the look Liam gets when he realizes Freddie has picked up another one of Louis’ habits.

So maybe he does have an idea of what’s going on but regardless, he’ll still ask next time. Because Louis is more than sure there’s going to be a next time. He’s never seen his son be so happy around others and today has just proved more than anything that he’s every bit the social butterfly his dad is.

Louis watches Freddie get in the fridge, pulling out the snacks they never got around to eating. He puts a few mini sandwiches on a plate and grabs a juice, sitting at the table.

“So, three wasn’t that terrifying.” Louis nudges Liam, smirking at him. It’s the closest Louis will get to saying ‘I told you so’.

“Yeah, I guess not.” Liam concedes. “Wouldn’t want to do it all the time, though.”

“No? What about just two, then?” Liam stares at Louis, eyes wide and mouth gaping. Louis, being the helpful person he is, gently shuts Liam’s mouth.

“You’re serious?”

“Sure, why not?” Before Liam can answer with exactly _all_ the reasons why not, Louis continues. “I know it’ll be tough but look at him. He’s so happy. That boy needs to be around other little kids. And I know he’s in school now but I think he’d enjoy having a little sister. Or brother.”

“I have absolutely no idea how we’re going to do this but,” Liam takes an unnecessarily large breath, holding it for a few second and letting it all out, “we can think about it.”

“All I’m asking for.” Louis leans over to give Liam a kiss and yeah, it might be possible. The two of them, together with their little boy, there seems to be more than enough love for one more.

**Author's Note:**

> Honesty time! I don't watch Adventure Time. The point being, my sister showed me [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cUYSGojUuAU) a while ago and will occasionally sing it to me. Yes, I know it's the remix version but it's the one that immediately gets in my head bc I heard it first. Yeah, anyways, that's the song Louis was singing about bacon pancakes.


End file.
